


the wrong direction

by epoenine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hades is so OOC it's not even funny but I had to make him that way for the fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you need me to do it, I’ll do it,” Jason says, looking at Nico. “And by the looks of it, you need me to do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wrong direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosetties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/gifts).



> -i'm not rick riordan and these characters don't belong to me  
> -okay so to start off, warnings for: lots of homophobia, family issues, mentions of family death, mentions of drinking, some smoking towards the end, and a horrible terrible awkward handjob  
> -i know we all love supportive father!hades but it was the only way i could slip in the pretend relationship, so please forgive me? also, i know, persephone is really cold and i'm sure we like to pretend that she's the best stepmom nico's ever had, but, again, it was the only way to set up the fic  
> -IT'S SO SHORT HOLY SHIT I'M SORRY????  
> -OH another side note, i'm totally down for pansexual nico, that's actually my headcanon, but, again, the only way i could make this work is for nico to be gay. i'm sorry!  
> -it's stated towards the end that nico is 19, but it never says jason's age, though he is 21 (hence the drinking & the shit ton of smoking idk where that came from)  
> -title from the wrong direction by passenger

His phone is ringing.

It started out to be an okay morning. Sunday mornings always are. Jason made cereal for himself and Nico. Hazel came over and they all watched cartoons on that lumpy, odd couch with that weird color. Jason likes to say it’s green, while Nico insists it’s blue.

And then Nico’s phone started ringing, ruining it all.

It’s his dad calling, and Hades usually calls once a week to remind him how much of a fuck up he is. But, see, he’s done that twice this week already. Thursday and Saturday, so Nico thinks calling today, just a day later, is a bit much.

Jason’s eyebrows quirk up, nodding at the phone in Nico’s hands. Nico sighs, pressing the answer button.

“Dad,” Nico greets, his voice stiff. “Calling to tell me how worthless I am again? That would be three times this week, you know.” Hazel winces and Jason sighs, head turning back to the television.

“ _No, Nico, I’m calling to remind you of the dinner party next Friday,_ ” Hades says. “ _You’re coming._ ”

“Let me guess,” Nico starts, “If I don’t, you’ll stop paying my tuition?” The silence answers for him. “Fine. Will Persephone be there?”

“ _We’re married, of course she’ll be there,_ ” Hades replies. “ _She also has someone she wants you to meet, Nico, so wear something nice._ ”

“Is this someone a girl? Because for the millionth time, I’m gay,” Nico says into the phone, trying not to grit his teeth.

“ _Maybe you just haven’t met the right girl, open your options,_ ” Hades dismisses.

“There isn’t a right girl, Dad.” Nico hesitates, glancing at Jason. “Anyway, I have a boyfriend.” It sounds like Hades chokes on something. Hazel’s eyes go wide and Jason turns to look at Nico with an odd expression.

“ _Great, so you’ll bring him to the dinner party?_ ” Hades questions.

“He’d love to go,” Nico replies easily.

“ _Well, I’ll see you both then,_ ” Hades says, and then the line goes dead. Nico keeps the phone by his ear for a couple more seconds, staring at the sink while he realizes what he just got himself into.

Hazel’s the one to break the silence. “You have a boyfriend? How come I never knew this?”

“I don’t,” Nico says. “He just kept pushing all these girls on me and I got frustrated and I’m done with it.”

“So you have to come up with a boyfriend in roughly a week and a half,” Hazel states, looking to Jason. “You could do it. You could go with Nico and pretend to be his boyfriend.”

“Not if he doesn’t want to, Hazel, don’t force him, don’t even try to persuade him,” Nico argues, moving into the living room to sit in his spot on the couch.

“If you need me to do it, I’ll do it,” Jason says, looking at Nico. “And by the looks of it, you need me to do it.”

“As long as you’re sure?” Nico asks, biting his lip. He’s uncomfortable--he feels like they shouldn’t be talking about this in front of Hazel.

“Of course I’m sure,” Jason replies.

Hazel checks her phone, smiling at the screen. “Frank wants me to meet him at the cafe,” she says, standing up. “I’ll talk to you later, alright?” She leans down, kisses his cheek, and is out the door in mere seconds.

“So,” Jason starts. “How are we going to do this?”

“I don’t know,” Nico replies honestly. “I thought we could just wing it.”

“We can’t do that, we have to be convincing,” Jason insists. “Hades is pretty harsh on judgment, you know. And he sees Frank and Hazel, what, multiple times a week? We’ll have to make it look real.”

“I know,” Nico sighs, eyes fluttering shut.

“That means practice,” Jason explains, grinning. “We’ll convince him, don’t worry. I don’t do things halfway.”

Nico smiles fondly, meeting Jason’s eyes. “I know,” he repeats. “I can’t think about that right now, though, I have a paper to write and I didn’t even read _The Iliad_.”

“What’s your paper on?” Jason asks, sitting up. “I have an old copy of it, if you want.”

“It’s on Homer’s works,” Nico answers. “And yeah, thank you.” Jason leaves for his bedroom for a few minutes, coming back out with a beat up copy of the novel.

Nico disappears for the rest of the day, leaving Jason to think about what he’s gotten himself into.

*

Because of class, Jason doesn’t see Nico until Monday night. He looks worn out, extremely and utterly exhausted. There’s bags under his eyes--mostly likely because the boy hasn’t slept at all last night--and he looks wiry, like he’s been skipping too many meals.

Jason, being the responsible one, gets food and something other than coffee into Nico. They both settle down on the couch, Nico leaning against Jason’s shoulder. The whole scene makes Jason’s heart hurt. He ignores it.

Nico’s eyes are half closed, and Jason’s too selfish to ruin the moment by getting Nico off to bed. Their conversations are short and idle, Nico’s responses being too sluggish anyway.

Finally, Jason gives in. “Alright, Nico,” he says, shaking the boy’s shoulder. “It’s time for bed.” Nico makes a sleepy noise and Jason pretends he doesn’t think it’s the most adorable thing.

Jason makes Nico stand up and they walk towards his bedroom. Once he’s gotten Nico curled up under a blanket, he moves to leave.

Nico’s got an iron grip on Jason’s wrist. “Where’re you going?” Nico asks, confused. “Stay,” he insists, and his hand goes slack only to tangle their fingers.

And really, how could Jason deny the kid this? He lays down beside Nico, lets their breathing even out. Once he thinks Nico is asleep, he moves to get out of bed, and the iron grip is back.

“Remind me to tell you something in the morning,” Nico murmurs, eyes still closed. Jason indulges, curling against Nico and trying to get sleep.

The morning is more or less awkward.

Jason wakes up to Nico sitting up and mumbling, “Shit, _shit_ , I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was saying last night, I--”

“Go the fuck back to sleep,” Jason says, face pressed against the pillow. “We both have late classes today.”

“Are you sure?” Nico asks, his tone nervous. Jason nods, pulling Nico back down. Jason fits his head in the juncture of Nico’s neck, his nose pressed against Nico’s pulse. He can feel it beat wildly.

“Sleep,” Jason says, his tone firm. Nico shifts, lets his eyes slip back shut.

They’re both late to their classes that day.

*

Nico’s standing in the kitchen, trying to look for something to eat and praying his stress levels go down. Jason finds him making tea, shoulders stiff and back straight.

“You okay?” he asks, and Nico is quick to nod. “Have you thought about what we’re going to do for the dinner party?” His voice is quiet. He leans back against the counter, glancing at the clock.

“Yeah.” Jason gives him a look. “No,” Nico corrects. “I don’t know,” he sighs. “I just--”

“How hard can it be, really?”

“It’s just,” Nico says. “You’ve seen Frank and Hazel. He sees them all the time, and they’re--” He makes a gesture with his hand. “He divorced my mom, and Hazel’s mom, and fell pathetically in love with Persephone in just three days. All he knows is extremes.”

Jason winces. “See,” he starts. “If we’re going to do this, it’s not going to just be something casual. I’m going to be the guy you’ve been dating for months. We live together, Nico. If I’m going to pretend to be your boyfriend then I’m going to be someone you’re serious about.”

Nico shakes his head, swallowing hard. “You don’t have to--”

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Jason asks, and Nico tenses up, eyes going wide. “That’s what I mean. You can’t hesitate or freeze up.”

“Jesus, Jason, you don’t have to kiss me in front of him, I’m not going to--” Nico stammers, raising his hands.

“If it’ll help convince him, then I’ll do it,” Jason cuts him off. Nico, though reluctant, nods. “We’ll work our way towards it, okay? We’ll get used to it--we already live together, how hard can it be?”

“What are we supposed to do, practice kissing?” Nico asks in a half attempt at a joke, clearly not anticipating an answer.

“That was the plan,” says Jason.

“So, are we doing this or not?” Nico asks, sighing. He sets down his cup, folding his arms over his chest.

“What, now?” Jason questions. Nico nods, and Jason swallows hard. “Okay, then, whenever you’re ready.” They don’t break eye contact for a full ten seconds.

“It’s just one kiss, what’s the harm?” Nico mumbles, stepping forward, forcing himself to relax. He tries not to think about anything. He gives in. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Jason says, his words choked. He leans in, his lips barely brushing over Nico’s. It’s forced, their arms are at their sides and their eyes are still open. Jason pulls back.

“That wasn’t convincing,” Nico says, letting out a laugh. “I see what you mean.”

“We can works towards it,” Jason replies, backing out of the kitchen and walking into his room.

Nico stands in silence for a few moments, letting the realization of this set in. In the end, he ends up not eating anything that night.

*

The next time Jason sees Nico is two nights later, since both of their lives are busy. They don’t bring up the dinner again until Nico asks if Jason is still going.

“Of course,” Jason answers, like he’s never thought of _not_ going. “Unless you don’t want me to anymore?”

“I do, I just…” Nico trails off, running a hand through his dark hair. “I thought, you know, since last time, you might’ve just wanted to stop.”

Jason steps forward and it’s clear what he’s going to do, so Nico relaxes himself and when Jason’s lips are against his own he brings a hand up to Jason’s hair, curling his fingers in it. Jason is the one to pull back, and he’s wincing.

“Maybe I’m just a bad kisser, I mean, it’s been a while,” Nico says, and Jason cuts him off.

“We’ll just practice more, try not to force it,” he says, leaning forward. “Just let it happen,” Jason murmurs against Nico’s lips and then he’s kissing him. It’s firmer than the last two, not just a quick peck.

When Jason pulls back this time, there’s a blush across Nico’s face.

“Was that okay?” Nico asks, looking up at Jason, who nods, wetting his bottom lip.

“Better than okay,” Jason replies, then tries to cover that up with adding, “Convincing.” He pauses. “We’ll get better at it soon enough.”

“You mean kiss more,” Nico states, bluntly yet still unsure.

“Yeah,” Jason says, then repeats it. “Yeah, we’ll do whatever it takes. We’ll even have Hazel convinced.” He walks into the living room, ending the conversation by picking up a book, turning to the marked page.

Jason pretends he doesn’t see when Nico keeps throwing nervous, uneasy glances in his direction.

The rest of the night goes by fast, and soon enough Nico is getting up, murmuring a goodnight and shuffling his way past the kitchen, down the hallway.

“Wait, Nico,” Jason says, catching up to him. It’s easy this time, no hesitation. Nico meets Jason halfway, sighing against his lips before bringing his fingers up to Jason’s short hair, tangling them in it. Jason’s hand rests on the nape of Nico’s neck, his thumb brushing the skin where his shirt stops.

It’s different than the others, and when Nico pulls away, he doesn’t look at Jason.

“Better,” Nico says in a strained voice, letting out a nervous laugh. There’s color dusting his cheeks and Jason pushes the thought of kissing him again away.

“Goodnight,” Jason says, even though his hand is still on him He steps away, backing into his bedroom and he lets his hand slide down Nico’s arm where it rests on his wrist until Jason lets go.

*

The rest of the week unfolds and something of a routine settles between them. Nico will get home from classes and Jason will greet him at the door with a kiss. It’s always stiff. Then, sometime later, Nico will be making coffee or tea or dinner in the kitchen and they’ll try again. Their kisses become less rigid; Jason learns that they both like it when he puts his hand on Nico’s shoulder, where it ends up in Nico’s hair soon after.

Among other things, Jason makes a habit of pushing away feelings. The one that quickens his heart beat before he’s about to kiss Nico, the one that makes his breath hitch after he’s kissed him, the one that feels like warmth spreading through his veins whenever he glances in Nico’s direction.

Right now, Jason pushes away the feeling that makes him want to grab Nico’s hand. He busies his own by twisting the doorknob open, letting Nico walk in their apartment first.

Friday is the only day that they get home at the same time, Jason usually waiting  for god knows how long for Nico outside his class before walking them both home.

When they’re inside, Jason, silently asking for permission, flicks his eyes down to Nico’s lips and bites his own.

It’s Jason who steps forward, who presses his lips against Nico’s, who brings his hands up to touch him, because it always is, isn’t it? And after only a few moments Nico is breathless against him, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. When they pull away, Jason is nodding, almost at a loss for words.

He glances towards the clock so he doesn’t kiss Nico again, trying to come up with an excuse to not make this so awkward anymore. Instead, he does the opposite and opens his mouth.

“Maybe we should see if we’re convincing,” Jason suggests, his voice low. “Go out for coffee or something.”

“Right now?” Nico asks, trying to cover up how breathy his voice is. “But we just got back.”

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Jason picks through his words slowly.

“No, I want to, I just--” Nico’s unsure, shifting back and forth. He looks like he doesn’t know if he’s _allowed_ to do anything, really, and Jason can’t stop himself before he ducks his head, catching Nico’s lips in another kiss. “We can go right now,” Nico agrees against Jason’s lips.

Jason pulls back. “Just give me a minute to change,” he says, looking at Nico’s lips, bitten red. He presses a brief kiss to Nico’s lips before ducking into his room. He pulls on a sweater, running his hands through his hair and subconsciously checking his reflection in the mirror.  

He lies to himself, says that he’s not nervous and that this is nothing, it’s not doing anything to him--especially not giving him a fluttering feeling in his chest.

Nico’s waiting by the door, looking like he doesn’t think he belongs there. Jason is quick to grab his hand, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm before entwining the boy’s fingers with his own. Their walk to the cafe is silent, and once they arrive Jason opens the door for Nico, letting him walk inside first. The shy smile he gets from Nico is rewarding.

Jason walks up to the counter, not letting go of Nico’s hand. The barista smiles at him, glancing between the two. Her smile grows wider.

“What can I get you two today?” she asks. Her smile doesn’t seem at all forced.

“Um, a medium hazelnut latte and a café au lait,” Jason says without hesitating. Nico is looking at him with a surprised expression.

“Coming right up,” says the barista, pausing before she turns around. “You two are really cute together, by the way.” She turns starting to make their drinks. Jason stands off to the side, telling Nico to go find a seat.

Jason walks up with the drinks in a minute or two, sitting across from Nico and setting down his coffee cup. He ignores the shake in his hands.

Their quiet for a few moments, and where Nico’s hand lays on the table, Jason goes to cover it with his own, thumb brushing over Nico’s knuckles.

Nico moves to take his hand back. “People will think we’re dating,” he whispers quite seriously, looking Jason over. Jason frowns at him, interlocking their fingers.

“That’s the point,” he explains quietly. Nico stays silent, sipping at his coffee and trying not to focus too much on Jason’s thumb brushing over his hand, trying not to let it distract him.

After a while, once their coffees are almost gone, Nico opens his mouth to say something. Then he closes it.

“What?” Jason asks, letting go of Nico’s hand. He regrets it immediately.

Nico’s voice is small and quiet, he’s looking up at Jason underneath his eyelashes. “You know my coffee order,” he says in lieu of explanation.

“It’s not that hard to remember,” Jason mutters, shifting in his seat, and Nico doesn’t want to explain it to him, doesn’t want to say that no one’s ever actually paid attention to the little things, to the way he orders his coffee every morning before class.

Nico’s quiet for the rest of the time. He keeps his hand on the table and soon enough Jason’s back at it, thumb moving in smooth circles on the top of Nico’s hand. He tries not to shiver at the touch.

“ _Nico_?” a voice calls, almost in disbelief. Nico knows this voice, he doesn’t want to turn around, doesn’t want to--

“Hi, Percy,” Jason says, his tone calm. He draws his hand back, glancing at Nico. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How are you and Annabeth?” Nico stiffens.

“We’re good,” Percy answers, looking between the two. “You never told me that you two are dating. How long have you been together?” Nico’s cheeks stain with a blush.

“Uh,” says Jason, almost stalling. “It hasn’t been long. A week, I think?” Nico stares at Jason, wide eyed. Percy nods, standing there awkwardly. “We should probably go,” Jason trails off, standing. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“I’ll text you,” Percy says, nodding. He starts to make his way to his and Annabeth’s table, looking back at Jason and Nico, who are already at the door. “Hey,” he calls, grinning wickedly. “If you hurt him, Grace, so help me--”

“Got it,” Jason says, walking out the door.

Nico falls into step beside him, his hands deep into his pockets. He’s avoiding the conversation. Jason huffs, stopping in his tracks outside their apartment building.

“Look, Nico, I didn’t mean for--” he starts, but Nico cuts him off.

“It’s fine,” he snaps. His expression grows softer, wincing at his tone. “Sorry. I just--maybe we should stop.” Jason’s eyebrows furrow together, but he doesn’t push it.

“If that’s what you want,” Jason says simply, numbly, rocking back onto his heels. Nico looks like he’s about to say more, but instead he goes inside the building. It’s clear Jason isn’t supposed to follow him.

He waits for a few minutes, leaning back against the brick. It digs into his back, but it doesn’t distract him from the gnawing feeling inside of him.

Nico isn’t in their apartment. It’s empty and the lights are still turned off like Jason left them. He swallows down the panic, immediately walking three doors down to Hazel’s apartment.

He knocks on the door and hears muttering inside, some shuffling, and the door unlocks. Hazel cracks it open, only letting her eye peak out.

“What do you want?” she asks harshly.

“Is Nico here? He’s not at home, I don’t know what happened, he left and then I went to go see if he was okay and--”

“Calm down, he’s here,” Hazel assures him. “He’s in the shower. He didn’t tell me what happened, just asked if he could stay here for the weekend.” Jason stays silent. “Is it something you did?”

“I’m sure he’ll tell you later,” Jason says, sighing. “Could you please just--tell him I’m sorry, and that I want him back home?”

“No promises,” Hazel says, narrowing her eyes. “I’ll tell him that you came by and you were worried.”

“Thank you,” Jason breathes, stepping back. “I should--”

“Yeah,” Hazel says, closing the door quietly. Jason stands in the hallway for a few moments before going back to his room, finding something to eat for dinner.

*

It’s Sunday night, and Nico is still at Hazel’s. It’s Sunday night, and Nico said the weekend, didn’t he? He should be back tonight. It’s Sunday night, and he misses Nico so much that his insides hurt.

He tried to distract himself, he really did. He tried reading, writing, watching television. Nothing made the gnawing feeling of guilt in his stomach disappear.

The lights flicker in the cramped kitchen. The clock ticks by slowly. The yellow colored wall paper seems duller somehow. The front door opens.

“Hi,” Nico says, slowly, like he isn’t sure if he’s still welcome here.

He’s standing in the kitchen with Nico, and they’re staring at each other. It goes on for about a minute.

“Hi,” Jason returns the greeting, followed by a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nico replies, walking past him and sitting down on the couch. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t ask you to.” He pauses. “How about we just forget any of that ever happened? Deal?” Jason nods, not really knowing what he’s agreeing to. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Jason thinks that maybe they should talk about this first, but Nico is here, sitting on their couch with that familiar casual nonchalance and he doesn’t want to ruin that. Again. “Sure,” he says. “You pick.”

They end up watching something they’ve seen a thousand times. Nico’s laugh lights up the room; the yellow wallpaper doesn’t seem so dull anymore.

When it finishes, Jason yawns, looking towards Nico as he says, “That was…” He can’t find the right word. Nico nods anyway.

“Jason,” he prompts quietly, licking his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask,” Jason answers, though Nico stays, waiting. “You can kiss me anytime, any way you want. You don’t need to ask, Nico,” he repeats, and Nico is sighing against Jason’s mouth. He kisses Jason tentatively, as if he’s waiting for Jason to draw back.

Jason waits until Nico kisses him again before he brings his hand up to Nico’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Nico, hesitantly, runs his tongue over Jason’s bottom lip, making Jason gasp, opening his mouth so Nico can deepen their kiss.

He bites Nico’s bottom lip, just enough to draw a breathy moan from the boy. Then, without explanation, Nico pulls back, looking Jason in the eyes before resting their foreheads together. He stays like that for a while before standing, walking into his room without another word.

Jason stays on the couch for a few minutes, knowing that he’s not faking it anymore. Knowing that he’s in love with Nico.

*

Monday is okay. Nico kisses Jason before class and leaves with a smile. Jason spends all day thinking about how fucked he is. And then they’re home, kissing on the couch like the night before.

A shitty movie is playing in the background, something that was on television an hour ago and still going strong.

Jason gasps into the kiss, arching his back. Nico is straddling his waist, grinding his hips down and hearing a moan spill out of Jason’s mouth. It’s music to his ears, really.

Nico, again, like the night before, pulls back with a smirk and rests their foreheads together before sauntering off to his room silently.

Jason tries really, really hard not to get himself off to thought about Nico that night. He tries, he really does, but he fails, miserably, coming with Nico’s name on his lips.

Tuesday is even better, honestly. Nico wakes up to the smell of pancakes being cooked, pressing a kiss to Jason’s shoulder before sitting at the table. Hazel invites herself over, kissing Nico on the cheek before sitting at the table, still in her pajamas.

“Ooh, pancakes,” Hazel hums, taking them gratefully. She eats most of them, her talk idle as she finishes off her plate. “Thanks, you guys,” she says once she has to leave to get ready.

Once they get home from classes, Nico does his assigned reading with his head in Jason’s lap. He’s smiling much more, and it’s beautiful.

Wednesday is the best and worst out of all the days. The morning is rushed, with desperate kisses up against the front door and hurried walks to class. Jason spends the whole day flushed and wanting to get home.

As soon as Nico walks through the door he’s pushing Jason up against the back of the couch, bodies pressed flush against each other. Nico licks his way into Jason’s mouth, biting down on his bottom lip and hearing the gasp that follows it.

Nico’s mouth drops to Jason’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin there, sucking or biting whenever it seems fitting. Jason groans, bucking his hips up, and Nico palms him through his jeans.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jason breathes, his hands gripping Nico’s shirt tightly. Nico’s hands are in Jason’s pants and he’s wrapping his hand around Jason’s cock.  Jason throws his head back, thrusting his hips upward, and then Nico’s hand is gone.

“Wait,” Nico says, his tone panicking. “ _Shit_ , it wasn’t supposed to happen like this, jesus fuck, I’m sorry--”

Nico retreats to his bedroom without saying anything else.

Jason takes a few minutes to slow down his breath and will away the color in his cheeks. He walks down the hallway, stopping at Nico’s door.

Jason knocks once. “Nico, please,” he says, his voice strained. “Please, talk to me, I’m sorry.” He pauses. “If it was something I did, please tell me. I'm sorry, Nico, please, just tell me if I did something wrong.” He’s met with silence.

He spends the rest of the evening out in the living room, trying not to stare at that goddamn wallpaper, trying not to realize how utterly terrible it looks.

*

Jason wakes up and the apartment is silent. He’s thinking Nico left early or he ran away to Hazel’s again. Either way, he can’t bring himself to be angry.

The day goes by slowly. It drags on and on, and Jason, though he doesn’t want to be met with whatever he has to face at home, wants so badly to leave.

Minutes feel like hours and years later he’s opening his apartment door, seeing Nico standing in the kitchen, looking at that horrid wallpaper.

“Hey,” Jason says, his voice soft. He closes the door behind him, cautiously walking towards Nico. “You don’t have to tell me what that was about, if you don’t want to.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nico says, dismisses the subject. He turns, tearing his eyes away from the wall. “The dinner party is tomorrow, anyway. Isn’t that what this was all about?”

“We’re still going?” Jason asks, almost in disbelief.

“If I don’t bring someone my dad will know I was lying, and he already thinks I’m worthless enough as it is,” Nico explains. His voice is passive and neutral. “Unless you don’t want to go anymore. Which I can understand.”

“No, I still want to,” Jason says, standing in the middle of their shared kitchen and feeling a bit helpless. “Can I just--was it something I did?”

“No,” Nico answers. “It was my fault. It doesn’t matter.”

The air is tense and thick, like Jason can’t get himself out of this moment.

“It _does_ matter, Nico, I care--” Jason finds himself snapping, gesturing with his hands. Nico looks at him sharply, something unreadable in his eyes.

“I have reading to do,” Nico interrupts, walking out of the kitchen and disappearing into his room.

Jason stands in the kitchen for minutes or hours, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that his jaw is clenched and he’s gripping the side of the counter for a long time.

*

Unfortunately, Friday goes by quickly, and Jason finds himself tugging on a dark blue sweater and trying to get his hair to lay right. It doesn’t.

Nico is waiting for him by the door, looking unsure again. He seems to have figured out whatever was going on the other day, since he grabs Jason’s hand while they’re still inside.

“You don’t have to do this, you know, you can still back out,” Nico says, almost like he _wants_ Jason to not go.

“And have all that kissing go to waste?” Jason jokes, grinning. Nico smiles a small, uncertain smile, and then they’re walking out of the apartment building.

They take Jason’s car, and Nico holds his hand for the whole twenty minute drive. Their palms are sweaty and Jason doesn’t remember the last time he was nervous--yes, he does, but he’s fallen into the habit of lying to himself.

“We’re here,” Jason says, looking at Nico. He looks panicked, stiff and high strung. “Are you okay?”

“You really, really don’t have to do this,” Nico says again. “Really. My dad isn’t nice, he’s going to pick out every little fault you have. Please, Jason, don’t do this.”

“If I don’t go in there, he’s going to know you were lying,” Jason reminds him, and Nico swallows hard.

“It doesn’t matter, he already thinks less of me,” Nico dismisses. “You’re practically perfect, I don’t know what he’s going to say when he meets you.”

“I’ll be okay, I think I can handle some judgement from your dad,” Jason says quietly. “Are you ready to go in?” Nico nods, opening the door of the car and getting out.

Jason knocks on the door, insisting it’s the gentlemanly thing to do. Persephone answers it, thank god.

“It’s lovely to meet you…” she trails off, inclining her head.

“Jason,” Nico supplies. “This is Jason, my boyfriend.” Jason winces, squeezing Nico’s hand.

“Oh, how lovely,” Persephone says in a tone that lets them know it is definitely not lovely. “I’ll go let Hades know you’re here.”

Nico steps inside, leading Jason through the hallway. The house obviously belongs to someone rich.

The dinner party is a party, of course, so they have to weave in and out of clusters of people to get to the dining room.

“Nico, are you sure we’re not under dressed?” Jason mutters. Nico just shakes his head, squeezing at the hand he’s clasping.

Hades sits at the head of the table, next to him are Frank and Hazel. She gives Nico an apologetic smile.

“Nico.” He greets his son like he’s had too much expensive wine. “Is this him?”

“Yes, dad, this is my boyfriend, Jason,” Nico says. Jason squeezes his hand once more.

“It’s nice to meet you,” says Jason, though it’s really not. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Ah, that would explain the glare on your face, then,” Hades says, smile slipping off his face. “Sit, I have questions.”

Jason and Nico take their places across from Frank and Hazel. Persephone returns with a glass of wine, sitting across from Hades.

“So, I hear you’re dating my son,” Hades states, raising his eyebrows.

“Have been,” Jason corrects. “We started out as roommates, but, well,” Jason says, glancing at Nico with an affectionate smile. “Who wouldn’t fall in love with him?”

“You’re living together?” Hades asks, choking on the bite he’s just taken. The vein is throbbing in his forehead and his face is quickly turning red.

“Yeah,” Jason replies easily. “It certainly makes studying for finals easier. Well, that and other things, too, I suppose.” Nico can feel his face turn red while his eyes drop to the table. Hazel stifles a laugh.

Nico knows that Jason is the kind of guy every parent wants their daughter to bring home. He’s sweet, and he’s got a sense of humor. It’s bad enough that he’s meeting Hades, but he’s wasting potential by getting him to dislike Jason.

“Oh, great,” Hades sighs. “Another English major. And what are you planning to do with your degree?”

“Teach,” answers Jason, taking a sip out of the glass of wine that’s in front of him. It tastes extremely expensive, and he winces as it makes its way down his throat.

“Well, that’s practical,” Hades says sarcastically. He turns to Nico. “Congratulations. You managed to find someone just as useless as you.”

“He’s not useless,” Nico retorts, his voice firm. “He’s brilliant and gorgeous and good with kids and it’s none of your concern who I fall in love with.”

Their voices are rising, and Persephone leans across the table to murmur, “Dear, you’re making a scene.”

“You’re nineteen, you don’t know anything about love,” Hades responds coldly.

“Well, of course not, with all the examples you’ve given me.” He puts the emphasis on the plural and Persephone gasps.

“It’s your fault, you know,” Hades explains. “I had to deal with how much a fuck up you were that I couldn’t even keep a marriage from falling apart.”

“I’m sure you’re wishing mom was alive so you wouldn’t have to deal with me now.”

“Of course I am, you’re even more of a fuck up than you were when you were sixteen,” Hades argues. Hazel winces and Frank shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Jason snaps, blue eyes cold and hard as flint. “Come on, Nico, let’s go. You don’t have to sit here and take this.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Hades says while Persephone rolls her eyes.

It takes them mere minutes to leave the house. Jason stops outside, resting against the brick siding and letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Problem?” Nico snaps, throwing a glance behind his shoulder.

Jason is pulling out a pack of cigarettes that Nico didn’t even know he had. “Yeah, I really fucking need to smoke,” he says, lighting the cigarette with shaky fingers.

Nico is silent while Jason takes a few drags, and then he apologizes. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have made you go through that, I shouldn’t have dragged you out here.”

“Shut up,” Jason says harshly. Nico obeys, standing in silence while Jason finishes the rest of the cigarette.

“Sorry,” Nico repeats, voice quiet.

“This stopped being fake a long time ago, Nico,” Jason says, sounding exhausted. He pulls out another cigarette, walking towards the car. “Get in the car, we’re going home.”

The drive back to their apartment is silent, though Nico fidgets the whole time. Jason smokes his way through a whole pack of cigarettes. He hasn’t done this since high school, when he first realized he’s not completely straight.

He’s on the last one when they get out of the car.

Nico follows quietly behind Jason, up the stairs and into the apartment. The yellow wallpaper looks like it’s decaying, Jason thinks.

“So,” Nico says, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“I’m really fucking tired, and I’d appreciate it if--”

“Listen,” Nico snaps. His tone gets softer. “I don’t know if you were bullshitting me back there, or if this is some kind of joke, but--”

“I wouldn’t lie about this,” Jason interrupts. “This stopped being fake a while ago, at least for me. The coffee shop, maybe. Probably before then, but I wouldn’t admit it to myself.” Jason pauses, biting his lips. “I know I’m not your favorite person in the world right now, and that you don’t love me like I love you, but it’d be great if things could just go back to normal.”

“Can I kiss you?” The question comes immediately after Jason is finished. Nico’s tone is venerating. He steps closer, breath ghosting over Jason’s lips as he asks again, “Can I kiss you?”

Jason nods, hesitantly, and Nico’s lips are on his in a whole new way. There’s no control, this time, just the firm press of lips and a mouth moving in sync with his own.

Here they are, kissing in the kitchen with the horrid yellow wallpaper, and Jason lets himself believe, just for a moment, that they’ll be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr at prouvairie  
> -if i end up getting more ideas in this verse i'll possibly make it part of a series?


End file.
